


INSANIA

by deerbear



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Genderbending, Kidnapping, Mental Health Issues, Rape
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerbear/pseuds/deerbear
Summary: Jonghyun está determinado a hacer que Gwiboon, esa diosa del deseo y la lujuria, nunca escape de aquél paraíso.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esto fue escrito hace casi cinco años, puede contener errores o modismos que solía utilizar antes... cuando recién era nueva en el K-Pop.
> 
> Esto es realmente muy perturbador. Por favor, y es en serio, si no les gusta leer este tipo de contenidos, no sigan.Entiendo que es un tema muy delicado, sin embargo, quise probarme a mí misma, y es que el mundo no es todo flores y arcoiris. Quise probarme como escritora, fue un reto enorme escribir esto, y hasta a mí me da miedo leerlo. Por favor, háganlo sabiendo lo que hacen. P.D.: Si has decidido continuar aún sabiendo lo que enfrentas, Valen (sweetvals) aceptó a tomar todos los casos de traumatismo post-lectura bajo su cuidado, será buena psicóloga, lo aseguro.

**Insania.**  
(Del lat. insanĭa).  
1\. f. locura (‖ privación del juicio).

 

Hermosa. Ella era realmente hermosa. Una afrodita encarnada. Una diosa del deseo convertida en mujer. Eso era Kim GwiBoon. Y él lo sabía. Lo sabía perfectamente. Y por eso la odiaba con todo su ser, y al mismo tiempo la amaba. No sabía cuándo se había enamorado. No sabía cuándo había empezado aquél amor. Porque realmente era amor. Estaba profunda e intensamente enamorado de ella. Un amor que lo consumía y lo hacía arder en celos cuando la veía conversar con alguien más. Cuando la veía sonreírle a cualquier persona en la calle. Cuando respiraba cerca de otro tipo que no fuera él. Porque nadie podía amarla como él la amaba en ese momento. Nadie podría. Nadie, salvo él, la merecía.

¿Por qué ella no podía mirarlo? ¿Por qué ella no podía sonreírle y tocarlo como tocaba a los demás? La veía reír, y aunque fuera incluso con otra mujer, no podía evitar sentir que le arrancaban los intestinos.

Durante años había estado al pendiente de ella. Le había mandado rosas en cada cumpleaños. Le había enviado tarjetas cuando obtenía un logro, por más mínimo que fuera. Le llamaba por las noches… Aunque siempre colgara enardecido al escuchar su voz al otro lado de la línea y nunca le diera tiempo de decir nada. La seguía a todas partes, siempre que su propia universidad se lo permitía. Aunque últimamente eso le estaba importando un comino. Prefería ser su sombra. Nada era más gratificante y satisfactorio que eso.  
Verla durante todo el día, sin perderse un solo detalle de ella. Saber con quienes estaba ella, qué hacía, por qué lo hacía, cuándo y cómo lo hacía… Todo eso lo obsesionaba día y noche. Quería saberlo todo.Laestudió por enésima vez durante el día. Sintiendo cómo cada fibra de su cuerpo reaccionaba ante aquella imagen de GwiBoon a unos cuantos metros delante de él, bebiendo cual princesa europea su taza de café.

Alta, increíblemente esbelta y delicada. De piel tan blanca como la leche, y labios de corazón tan rosados como los melocotones maduros. Los pómulos pronunciados, y el largo cabello rubio y ondulado cayéndole como cascadas de oro sobre los hombros y espalda. Envuelta en un diminuto vestido azul turquesa de seda, con un pequeño borde de tul en el borde de la falda, aquella que se ceñía deliciosamente sobre sus bien formados pero esbeltos muslos. Él sabía incluso la talla, el modelo y el precio de aquél vestido. Conocía dónde se había fabricado cada detalle de sus zapatos que combinaban con el azul de su ropa. Él lo había investigado. Nada lo había pasado por alto.

Observó como su princesa se ponía de pie, tomando entre sus manos aquella carpeta con decorado de flores y mariposas que él le había enviado por correo hacía unas semanas, como premio por haber aprobado con notas altas y honorables todas las materias de su universidad. Oh, sí, eso él también lo sabía.  
No era realmente el regalo más caro o extravagante que le había enviado. No. Aquél había sido ese precioso y sensual vestido italiano rojo que le había costado una fortuna, en verdad, una fortuna. Aquél que ella había presumido ante sus amigas durante una fiesta, aquél que la hacía verse mucho más apetecible que cualquier otra cosa. Él no había dejado de soñar con ella, y que la penetraba con violencia una y otra vez, envuelta en aquella belleza color carmín.

La hermosa chica se colocó aquellas gafas de sol sobre el puente de la perfecta nariz y se encaminó hacia alguna parte de la facultad. Moviendo sus delicadas caderas de un lado a otro, sabiendo que era observada por todos y cada uno de los hombres ahí presentes.  
GwiBoon sabía que era una belleza. Que sólo le bastaba con pestañear para excitar a cualquier ser con pene que estuviera a un radio mínimo de cien metros. Él no era la excepción, por supuesto. Apenas la vio caminar, ya tenía una potente erección latiendo contra sus pantalones.  
Maldita zorrita, nuevamente lo pondría en aprietos… Tenía que llegar al baño con urgencia…

Se levantó temblando de su asiento, y caminó con premura hasta el baño para hombres, maldiciendo en voz baja cada roce que la tela hacía en su entrepierna.  
La odiaba. Odiaba a aquella preciosa mujer. La odiaba porque… Ni siquiera le daba la oportunidad de demostrarle todo lo que podía ofrecerle. Dos veces le había hablado, y dos veces lo había ignorado por completo. Lo había tratado como basura, y él ya se había enfurecido… Estaba colérico. GwiBoon tenía que aprender la lección. En verdad tenía que saber quién era su dueño, y no andar regalando sonrisas a cualquier estúpido que se le pusiera en frente, cual prostituta en temporadas altas.

Por eso, había ideado un plan. Le había tomado semanas. Meses. Le había costado la mitad de su cordura, y casi su salud física por entero. Pero tenía una solución para aquella situación, y una buena lección para que la jovencita no estuviera de golfa con cualquiera. GwiBoon iba a enterarse a quién pertenecía, y a quién debía obedecer. Porque ella era suya. Celosamente suya. Y si ella se negaba ante aquél hecho, prefería matarla antes que permitir que alguien más se atreviera solamente a pensar en quitársela. Porque era suya. Ella.

Sus propios gemidos y el chasquido de sus dedos contra su excitación resonaban dentro del cubículo cerrado. A él ya no le importaba si alguien estaba escuchando mientras se masturbaba pensando en ella. Imaginándola alrededor de su pene, deslizándose una y una vez, con fuerza, con increíble rapidez. Sin delicadeza. Sin cuidado. Sin nada más que carne y calor. Así la soñaba todo el tiempo. Gritando su nombre, llamándolo.

Cuando terminó, limpió el desastre que su espesa esencia había dejado contra las paredes del habitáculo, y salió de ahí tan sigiloso como había entrado, no sin antes lavar sus manos. Aquellas que utilizaba para darse placer mientras preparaba lo necesario para el momento en que fuera ella quien lo hiciera.  
Una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro, mientras se miraba en el espejo de los lavabos. Estaba tan emocionado. Como un niño a punto de salir en busca de alguna travesura. Increíblemente excitado con la mera idea de… tenerla. Porque iba a tenerla. Con o sin consentimiento. Con su ayuda, o sin ella. Él iba a poseerla. Muy pronto.

Salió de prisa de la universidad, valiéndole poco que aún quedaran cuatro clases. Tenía mejores planes. Planes asombrosos. Planes que no podían esperar ni cinco minutos más.  
Había pagado por conocer el itinerario que GwiBoon tendría durante la semana. Ya tenía fechas, lugares, métodos… Todo, todo estaba planeado. Sólo tenía que llegar a casa y ponerlo en marcha, y así fue como lo hizo.

Apenas llegó, corrió al ático y empezó a sellar las ventanas. Con dificultad, subió uno de los colchones que antes había pertenecido a su hermana mayor, y lo dejó justo al fondo de la amplia habitación. Cubrió todo de sábanas blancas, y sólo dejó una ventana alta cubierta de tela clara para permitir un poco el paso de la luz solar. Colocó dos de las sillas de su comedor en el centro de la habitación y una pequeña mesita entre estas.  
Cuando hubo terminado, miró el resultado de su obsesión y esfuerzo. Un perfecto escondite. Una perfecta cárcel para mantenerla cautiva… Durante toda la vida.

Despertó al día siguiente con el fuerte sonido de la alarma contra su oreja, pero el sueño y el letargo fueron sustituidos al instante por una enferma sonrisa en su rostro. El día “D” había llegado. Ya que todo estaba en su lugar, y cada movimiento estaba medido y fríamente planeado, sólo quedaba… Conseguirla.

Sabía que iría a sus prácticas de natación por la mañana, a las ocho en punto, como relojito. Seguramente para cogerse al entrenador. Porque sabía que para eso iba, más que para practicar su nado. Después de eso, iría a tomar el desayuno a las diez treinta de la mañana. Frutas con miel y yogurt de dieta, y un poco de jugo de naranja fresco sin azúcar. Todo para seguir manteniéndose con aquél perfecto y esbelto cuerpo que tenía. Tan sólo con mirarla, le daban ganas de enterrarse en ella sin piedad. Ah… Iba a ser tan hermoso. Pronto.

Después del desayuno, volvería a casa… En donde no habría nadie, absolutamente nadie. Estaría sola.  
GwiBoon no tenía hermanos. Su abuela había muerto hacía dos años, y sus padres siempre estaban de viaje en viaje. La familia era pequeña, y desintegrada. Por eso él tenía el campo libre para espiarla siempre que quisiera. La mansión era enorme, y era difícil encontrarle. Sobre todo cuando las personas encargadas de dar el mantenimiento a la casa se marchaban, pasadas las seis de la tarde. Cuando el sol caía, él tenía muchísima más libertad de movimiento. Ser descubierto después de eso, no era una probabilidad.

Así que después de que GwiBoon saliera con ropa deportiva –e increíblemente sexy- hacia sus prácticas, él empezó a preparar todo para cuando la noche llegara y las sombras le ayudaran a cometer aquél hermoso acto de amor. Porque era amor.

Eran las seis menos cinco de la tarde cuando la última sirvienta salió por la puerta trasera de la casa. GwiBoon seguía adentro. Seguramente estudiando… O haciendo cosas malas con él en mente. Simplemente tuvo que esperar un par de horas más por el momento indicado. Y cuando éste llegó, todo su cuerpo tembló por la adrenalina y la anticipación. Al fin estaba realizándose.

Saltó desde la azotea hacia uno de los balcones laterales. Si no se ejercitara tanto, y no estuviera acostumbrado, habría caído, o se habría lastimado. Pero llevaba años haciéndolo. Todo era fácil para él. Conocía esa casa mejor que a la palma de su mano. Solía recorrer sus pasillos en la madrugada, detenerse frente a la puerta de ella… Y esperar.  
No había sistema de seguridad que se resistiera a él. Había burlado a todos los que habían implantado en la casa. Incluso los perros que tenían en el patio trasero se habían familiarizado con él. El secreto era no hacer ruido, moverse con lentitud y usar siempre el mismo perfume. Sólo así nunca lo atacarían.

Tan rápido y silencioso como un ratón, recorrió el pasillo del balcón, dirigiéndose hasta uno de los ventanales corredizos que salían a éste. La sirvienta siempre se olvidaba de ponerle seguro únicamente a ese. Siempre.  
Lo deslizó con cuidado. El salón de música estaba callado y envuelto en oscuridad, como de costumbre. Desde la muerte de la abuela, su princesa no volvía a pisarlo. Siempre tocaba para él alguna melodía clásica en el piano. Después de tanto espiarla por las noches, había descubierto que amaba la música de Beethoven, pero que le apasionaba la música de concierto de Yiruma. Pero desde hacía dos años, no se acercaba al piano, y las luces se mantenían apagadas siempre en aquella habitación. A menos que una de las muchachas encargadas de la limpieza y el chófer entraran a darle otro tipo de uso a la cola del piano.

Sonrió de medio lado al abrir la puerta blanca que llevaba hasta el enorme pasillo que cruzaba la casa por completo, y que culminaba en unas impetuosas escaleras de cedro que unía planta baja y segundo piso. Ni siquiera se molestó en descalzar. No tendría tiempo para tomar sus zapatos cuando emprendiera la huida.

Caminó entre la oscuridad, a lo largo de aquél infinito pasillo. La sangre le corría por las venas con furia, la adrenalina le obnubilaba los sentidos. El placer de hacer lo prohibido por amor. Porque era amor.

Giró para tomar uno de los pasillos laterales, aquellos que se abrían como ramas o cruzaban el pasillo principal por donde iba, y miró con excitación la puerta al fondo del caminito. Aquella puerta blanca donde se ocultaba la más preciosa joya de Corea.  
Escuchó unos delicados pasos ir en su dirección y el toque de anillos contra el picaporte redondo de platino de la puerta. Su cuerpo automáticamente dio un salto hacia atrás, regresando los pocos pasos que había dado en su dirección, y se ocultó detrás de la pared, justo en la esquina. Se percató de la pálida luz blanca que se escapaba por la puerta abierta de la habitación y golpeaba la pared frente a él. Y vio la hermosa silueta de su sombra en medio. Ella avanzaba confiadamente. Tan esbelta y sensual. Y a él casi le da un paro cardiaco cuando la vio irse en la dirección contraria, sin percatarse de su presencia.

Iba prácticamente desnuda. Con unas braguitas blancas que le cubrían hasta la mitad de los glúteos. Aquellas que se había comprado hacía apenas unos días. Eran de algodón, y realmente caras. Su torso cubierto apenas por una delgada blusa de tirantes, dejando a la vista su pequeña espalda tersa.  
Pero fue el vaivén lascivo de sus caderas lo que hizo que su respiración se detuviera por completo. Ella sabía que estaba ahí. Por eso había salido con eso puesto. Porque intentaba seducirlo. Porque quería que la tomara salvajemente, como tenía pensado hacerlo.

Caminó detrás de ella, en silencio, rápidamente, y cuando la tuvo cerca, la tomó por la cintura, llevando su otra mano contra sus labios, que habían emitido un pequeño chillido, para evitar que gritara. El brazo que la aferraba por la cintura atrapó también sus manos en un rápido y casi imperceptible movimiento, pegándola al tiempo contra su cuerpo. Apretando su erección contra los abultados y firmes glúteos de modelo. Escuchó como la respiración de la chica se volvía pesada debido al terror que estaba invadiéndola, y él sonrió de medio lado, pegando su boca a la pequeña oreja de ella, quien temblaba violentamente contra él, soltando pequeños gemidos de miedo y dolor.

—Calla, princesa… —Habló con suavidad, antes de lamer con sensualidad el borde de su oído, dejando un rastro húmedo en la sedosa piel —. Jonghyun oppa ya está aquí…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí viene la parte fuerte, aún estás a tiempo de regresar, de verdad.

Un fuerte rayo de sol le azotaba la cara cuando despertó. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, como si hubiera saltado a un precipicio, y la cabeza le martilleaba horriblemente. Como si acabara de despertar con jaqueca. Apretó los ojos, y los abrió por primera vez aquella mañana. Apenas recordó lo que había hecho la noche anterior, y sintió un tirón en la entrepierna. Sí… Dios, sí, el día había llegado… Hoy.

Saltó de la cama como si tuviera resortes, ansioso por salir de su habitación y subir torpe y excitadamente los peldaños de las escaleras que conducían hasta el ático, sin molestarse en lavarse o cambiarse la holgada ropa de su pijama antes de ir a verla, espiarla entre la rendija de la puerta como siempre lo hacía.  
De repente, se rió solo mientras caminaba en dirección a la habitación que la mantenía encerrada. Se sentía como en alguna escena de “Flores en el ático”. De ahí había obtenido la idea de encerrarla ahí. Ah, era tan perfecto. Su pequeña flor, su roja rosa, encerrada en el ático para preservar su belleza por siempre. Porque la amaba. Porque la quería sólo para él. Porque era amor.

Cuando llegó frente a la puerta, suspiró un par de veces antes de girar la perilla y entreabrirla sólo unos cuantos centímetros. Sentía el corazón latiéndole tan fuerte dentro del pecho que sentía que iba a salírsele de un momento a otro, la piel de su nuca de erizó completamente, y lo que vio lo dejó maravillado.

GwiBoon estaba tendida en el suelo, había caminado algunos pasos desde el colchón donde la había dejado acostada la noche anterior, cuando ella dormía plácidamente después de haberla sacado de su casa. Jonghyun trató de guardar silencio, pero el chirrido de la puerta hizo que la chica se irguiera sentada sobre el piso, y empezara a temblar violentamente, intentando ponerse de pie pero cayendo nuevamente.  
¡Su princesa se había lastimado! Él corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta que estuvo a un par de pasos de ella, pero algo impidió que la tocara. GwiBoon se retorcía en el piso, con lágrimas escapando por debajo de la venda que cubría sus ojos.

—No… No me haga daño. Por favor… —La escuchó susurrar. Pero él no iba a hacerle daño. Jonghyun jamás sería capaz de lastimarla, porque él… Porque él la amaba. Aquello era amor.  
Se puso de cuclillas, acercándose más a ella. La chica no hacía más que apretar sus pálidos labios de corazón, y Jonghyun quiso mordérselos desesperadamente. Pero no era el momento. Había muchas cosas que iba a preparar para que su adorada musa disfrutara de su estancia en aquél pequeño paraíso, alejado de todo. Aquél paraíso de donde nunca iba a permitirle salir.

Con el dedo índice avanzó hasta tocarle uno de sus prominentes pómulos, GwiBoon dio un respingo aterrado que Jonghyun confundió con emoción, y trató de alejar el rostro entre la oscuridad que le imponía aquella venda, pero dos fuertes dedos de acero le apresaron la barbilla y la obligaron a mantenerse quieta. Jonghyun notó como la respiración de la joven se hacía cada vez más y más pesada, como si le costara mantener el aire dentro de sus pulmones.

—Eres tan hermosa, GwiBoon-ah… —Susurró, acercándose nuevamente a ella. Acercándose lo suficiente para rozar con su nariz la de ella, pero la chica se iba inclinando hacia atrás, evadiendo su contacto. Una sacudida de enojo le recorrió al cuerpo. ¡Maldita fuera aquella zorra callejera! Podía follarse a todos sus compañeros de clase, sobre todo a ese tal Choi Minho que la acompañaba todos los días a la biblioteca para tirársela, ¡Pero a él no lo podía ni siquiera besar! — ¡Maldita zorra! —Gritó furioso. Se alejó de ella con un rugido, y golpeó el suelo con el puño, GwiBoon soltó un gritito de susto al escuchar el choque contra la madera, y se deslizó sobre el piso tan rápido como sus manos atadas se lo permitieron, completamente aterrorizada. Jonghyun se levantó temblando de la furia y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Seguía temblando airadamente cuando bajo las escaleras y se vio en la soledad del pasillo principal. Maldita, maldita prostituta… Él estaba ahí, haciendo todo eso por ella. Y cuando quiso besarla, GwiBoon lo había rechazado por cuarta vez. Como si tuviera lepra.

Miró a su alrededor y cuando bajó la vista, se percató de que cierta parte de su cuerpo había despertado de alguna u otra manera. Soltó un gemido sofocado por la frustración. Maldita fuera. Mil veces maldita. Estaba haciendo esto porque la amaba y ella lo desdeñaba… Pero no más.

Jonghyun se negó por completo a utilizar su mano para aliviar aquel deseo insatisfecho. Iba a hacer que GwiBoon pagara por hacerlo amarla de aquella manera. GwiBoon iba a saber cuánto la quería, aunque se negara.

Se dio media vuelta, mandando a la mierda todos los preparativos que tenía para ella, y subió de dos en dos las escaleras, regresando al ático con temible rapidez, notando como su miembro latía enloquecido ante la idea, y mientras iba avanzando, liberó su hombría que empezaba a sentirse incómoda y adolorida contra el cierre de su pantalón y abrió la puerta, azotándola contra la pared y haciendo que GwiBoon diera un respingo donde estaba encogida, con las manos sujetas en la espalda y la venda a medio caer, haciendo que su largo cabello rubio se alborotara más. Sin cuidado, caminó a grandes zancadas hasta ella y la tomó del brazo bruscamente, levantándola, poniéndola de pie en frente de él. GwiBoon se retorció para soltarse de su agarre, pero Jonghyun estaba tan decidido a tomarla en ese momento –por todo el tiempo que esperó-, que ignoró sus sollozos y chillidos horrorizados y la tumbó de espaldas en el viejo colchón con violencia.

Jonghyun se regodeó ante la vista de su redondo trasero respingado alzándose hacia él, invitándolo a entrar. La delgada ropa interior de GwiBoon le regalaba un hermoso vistazo a la oscuridad de sus rizos en la entrepierna, y la erección de Jonghyun aumentó mucho más, hasta que se hizo insoportable,  
Mientras GwiBoon seguía luchando bocabajo para poder cambiar la posición, Jonghyun se bajó los pantalones de mezclilla hasta las rodillas, empujó la espalda de ella para pegarla el colchón y le bajó las braguitas.

Expuesta, vergonzosamente expuesta ante de él. Jonghyun sonrió lascivamente ante la imagen de aquella húmeda entrada, lista para recibirlo. No escuchó los dolorosos alaridos aterrados de GwiBoon, no se percató de las gruesas lágrimas que empapaban su rostro deformado, ni de cómo luchaba ferozmente para salvar su honor. Jonghyun sólo estaba percatándose de su pene completamente necesitado de ella. La alzó de las caderas, la forzó a abrir las piernas para él –aun a pesar de que GwiBoon intentaba patalear, debilitada por la fuerza bestial de Jonghyun-, y se enterró en ella salvajemente. El paraíso se abrió ante él, ni siquiera se esperó un segundo. Al instante empezó a moverse dentro de ella, embistiéndola sin un gramo de delicadeza, desgarrándola por dentro en cada estocada. Los gritos de dolor e impotencia fueron confundidos por alaridos y gemidos de placer por Jonghyun, quien pensando que GwiBoon le pedía más, aceleraba sus embates, tomándola por las caderas con una mano, y con la otra presionando su espalda aún, para evitar que se levantara. Se inclinó hasta su oído, lamiendo la piel de su oreja y dirigiendo su lengua hasta el hombro sudoroso de GwiBoon, quien seguía llorando y sollozando adolorida, rogando para que se detuviera.

Jonghyun no lo hizo, y continuó abusando de ella unos minutos más, embistiéndola desesperado por encontrar la liberación. Su mundo explotó en mil pedazos cuando finalmente alcanzó el orgasmo, regando su semen en el interior de una blanda y callada GwiBoon. Gritó su nombre mientras estaba en aquél perfecto paraíso al que había llegado, y cuando descendió de las nubes, se derrumbó sobre la espalda de ella, completamente vestido, con la respiración entrecortada. GwiBoon estaba muerta en vida. Eso no lo vio él.

La vio perfecta, blanca, confundiéndose con la claridad de las sábanas, con el cuerpo lánguido, y su tierna entrada rosada, irritada, lastimada… Ultrajada. Con hilillos de sangre escapándole debido a su rota y violentada virginidad. Sí. Virginidad.  
Jonghyun se levantó de la cama, preso de su locura, aquella que no iba a aceptar. Como toda persona que está enferma y que nunca lo sabrá, porque para ellos todo funciona de una manera lógica que sólo ellos son capaces de comprender. O que creen comprender.

Salió de la habitación, dejando a GwiBoon sola y humillada dentro. Con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas una tras otra, completamente impactada, sin poder reaccionar. Debilitada por la fuerza avasalladora, sintiendo todo el cuerpo adolorido, hecho trizas por las manos que lo estrujaron como papel, y su feminidad completamente destruida, así como su vida… No podía pensar en nada. Estaba en blanco. Tumbada contra aquél colchón. Víctima dolorosa de aquella demencia.

Encerrada en aquél paraíso tan propio de la insania… Pero él la amaba. Estaba seguro de eso.


End file.
